Nagi Nagi no Mi
|class = Paramecia |previous = Donquixote Rosinante }} The Nagi Nagi no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to become a . means "calm" in Japanese. It was eaten by Donquixote Rosinante, but with his death, the fruit has returned to circulation. Strengths and Weaknesses The user of this Devil Fruit has the ability to create a soundproof field. The field makes that the sounds from the outside cannot be perceived from the inside. This applies in reverse too, making the sounds inside the field impermeable from the outside. The user can also use this fruit's ability to cancel all noises coming from the user's own actions, making it very useful for situations requiring stealth as the lack of noise helps the user prevent drawing attention from enemies while realizing tasks that, otherwise, would be hard to conceal. This is very useful for surprise attacks against opponents, as they are unaware that their attacker is already ready to strike, as seen as when Rosinante attacked a bunch of pirates in an attempt to steal the Ope Ope no Mi. If the user dies, the soundproof fields placed in effect will be dispelled. Like all other Devil Fruits, it has standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Rosinante uses this fruit rarely as to conceal it from his crew, and uses it in order to have a private conversation with Trafalgar Law and also to get his reports to Sengoku. This power aided Rosinante in his post as a spy on Doflamingo. He also used this fruit to prepare a surprise attack against a group of pirates possessing the Ope Ope no Mi, while demonstrating his abilities in front of Law when he used the fruit in conjunction with the mansion's utilities to attack the pirates. This was in an attempt to obtain the Ope Ope no Mi for Law so as to heal Law's Amber Lead disease, while at the same time preventing his brother from obtaining the fruit. Techniques * : With a snap of his fingers, Rosinante creates a circular soundproof field to surround himself with. The field prevents any sound coming from within from leaving, as well as blocking all outside sounds from entering. This was first seen used by Rosinante to conceal his conversation with Law. * : Rosinante cancels all noises caused by him. This also applies to noises not caused directly by the user such as objects being thrown on the floor and breaking or explosions caused by weapons. Through this technique, the user can realize otherwise loud tasks without attracting the attention of his enemies. Rosinante was first shown using this technique through a demonstration of his powers to Law. This technique can also be used on other people. History Sometime in between leaving Doflamingo at age 8 and returning to spy on him at 22, Rosinante ate the Nagi Nagi no Mi. He kept this fact from his brother and the rest of the crew for an advantage against them. Rosinante took this secret to his grave, with no member of the Donquixote Pirates, aside Law, finding out. The Nagi Nagi no Mi has since been reborn into circulation. External Links * Silence - Wikipedia article based on this fruit's powers. * Soundproofing - Wikipedia article on the main application of the fruit. References Site Navigation it:Nagi Nagi Category:Paramecia Category:Flashback Introduction